


Devotion / Weakness

by naughtybutinagoodway, she_blinks (naughtybutinagoodway)



Series: Lovers / Spies [4]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/naughtybutinagoodway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/she_blinks
Summary: Lorraine removes Delphine from an assignment gone wrong. When she realizes just how badly things could have turned out, Lorraine decides to have a difficult conversation with Delphine.Or the one where a brush with death leaves Delphine horny as fuck.





	Devotion / Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 4 of my Lovers/Spies series. I wrote this on a long plane ride, please excuse any typos. It’s more fluff and smut than anything else, but as with the other works in this series, some of the underpinnings of the relationship between Lorraine and Delphine are revealed. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warnings: Consensual erotic asphyxiation and gunshot wounds. Both end just fine … promise.

#### \-------------------

Having narrowly escaped the firefight that broke out, Lorraine ran in the opposite direction. Once she rounded a corner, she slowed to a brisk walk.

The outcome of the operation had the stink of interference by the State.

Even in the days leading up to the fall of The Wall, even disorder had a trajectory that could be predicted. But in the months since, the city was in a free-for-all. Chaos ruled. This attack - to assassinate a plutocrat paymaster who was snapping up resources previously owned by the state - should have occurred under the radar. The only evidence should have been the ownership of the resources by future generations of ordinary citizens.

Instead, others had been lying in wait for Lorraine. While able to elude them, Lorraine knew that others would soon follow. A State-funded witch hunt knew no bounds. Her goal was to leave Germany by nightfall.

When Lorraine rounded a second corner, she recognized the gait of the woman walking rapidly in the direction from which she just came.

Lorraine ran across the street and blocked the path of Delphine.

Delphine stopped and looked up. She registered the dark hair before the facial features, and so didn’t immediately recognize Lorraine. A look of confusion, recognition, and then affection contorted Delphine’s face within a span of a few seconds.

Because others were on the street, they couldn’t speak freely to each other. Lorraine spoke in Russian. “Hello. I think you might be going in the wrong direction.” Delphine thought for a moment and her look become one of determination.

Delphine’s reply, also spoken in Russian, did not match the apologetic look on her face. “I do not know you. You have mistaken me for someone else. I’m in a hurry.” She made a move to continue walking.

Lorraine knew that there wasn’t much time left, and grabbed Delphine’s hand. Just as she did, three men rounded the nearest corner and began shooting toward the women. Lorraine pushed Delphine into a door alcove and stood between the gunmen and Delphine.

She took a deep breath and stepped out from the alcove. Lorraine opened fire, killing two of the three men. She stepped back behind the corner and quickly checked on Delphine. She was holding her neck just below her left ear. Blood was oozing between her fingers and down her neck.

“Delphine, tell me what’s happening to you!”

“It’s … it’s not serious.”

Lorraine again stepped out from the brick alcove and fired at the third gunmen. Having hit him in the leg, she directed Delphine to move. She backed away from their attacker, and seeing that he was taking aim, kept herself between him and Delphine.

Delphine faltered and Lorraine backed into her. They both looked down and noticed Delphine’s injured left leg. At that same instant, two more men appeared.

Lorraine reacted without thinking. She put Delphine onto her shoulder and started shooting, all the while maintaining her backward progress.

After rounding the next corner, Lorraine stepped in front of a moving vehicle. The driver was just able to brake before hitting the women. Lorraine opened the door and pushed the driver toward the back seat. Seeing her gun, the man finished the climb over the seat back himself. Lorraine placed Delphine into the passenger seat as gently as she could and began driving even before she was fully seated. Bullets smashed through the driver’s side window before Lorraine could close the door.

As she sped the car away, Lorraine looked over to Delphine. “Delphine, anything broken?”

“No … I don’t think so. I just can’t stop the bleeding from my leg.”

“Apply pressure, don’t let up.” Lorraine pulled the sash from her trench coat and threw it at the man in the back seat. She ordered in German, “Wrap this around her leg, tightly. Stop the bleeding!”

Lorraine stopped the car several blocks from her ultimate destination. She apologized to the owner of the car as she unloaded Delphine from the passenger seat. Once she did so, she ordered the owner to drive without looking back.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine lowered Delphine onto the couch, and gently raised her injured leg over the arm of the couch. Once they were in familiar surroundings, and Lorraine no longer had to carry Delphine, she expected her breathing to even out. Instead she found that the opposite happened … once she shifted her focus from getting Delphine to safety to assessing her injuries, Lorraine had to actively control her breathing. As she moved to look into the younger woman’s eyes, Lorraine didn’t let her gaze linger on her wounds; she didn’t want her reaction to reveal too much concern.

Lorraine touched her fingers to Delphine’s brow and lightly stroked around the orbit of her eye, then down along her jawbone. She looked into Delphine’s eyes and noticed that they were glassy, that her pupils were dilated. Lorraine kissed Delphine lightly on the lips before whispering into her ear, “I need to get a better look at you, so we can decide what to do about your injuries. Relax … but don’t move, just stay still here on the couch.” She smiled to cut through some of the tension.

Lorraine made her way over to the bathroom and gathered some towels. She also grabbed Delphine’s first aid kit, which had been used many times on Lorraine’s previous visits.  She returned to place a towel under Delphine’s leg and one under her neck. She then went into the kitchen and filled the largest bowl she could find with water, and returned to the couch.

Lorraine pulled Delphine’s hand away from her neck and began cleaning the wound with a wet hand towel. “The bullet broke the surface of your skin.” There was a ragged tear in the skin just below Delphine’s ear. Lorraine could see the large muscle than ran from the base of Delphine’s skull down to her clavicle, but it appeared to be largely intact. Delphine’s eyes sought out some information, so Lorraine looked into her eyes and mustered an upbeat attitude. “Your neck is fine, we just need to stop the bleeding.”

Lorraine made a crude bandage out of gauze and tape and covered the neck wound as best she could.

“I bet I look sexy with this around my neck.” Delphine seemed to be speaking out of nervousness.

“You are stunning.” Lorraine kissed Delphine again, knowing that her leg wound would require her attention for a while.

“My leg, it must be bad.”

“What do you mean?” Lorraine worked to neutralize her facial expression. But caring for someone else, it wasn’t an emotion she was used to hiding.

“You’re being … a little too sweet.”

Lorraine didn’t respond, affirming the truth of Delphine’s words. Instead she moved down and removed Delphine’s bloody, heeled boot and set it on the floor. She ripped the hose away from Delphine’s leg, up to the sash that was tied around just below her knee.  Lorraine spent several seconds cleaning away blood so she could get a better look at the bullet wounds. “The bullet went through your leg.”

Lorraine noticed that as soon as she wiped blood off of Delphine’s leg, it was soon covered again. Lorraine moved to tighten the sash and held a towel to both sides of the young woman’s calf. “I think there’s a tear in your artery.”

As she was thinking about what her next move should be, Lorraine slowly craned her neck toward Delphine’s face. “You need to go to a hospital and have your artery repaired. There’s no other option.”

“I cannot just show up at a hospital … there will be an investigation. My cover will be blown.”

“You’re right. But I’ve got a plan.”

Lorraine called her friend Gordan Merkel. “I need some identification, now. Can you pull it together?”  Lorraine provided the name, birthday and address to use on the papers. She picked an address near where Delphine was shot. Merkel agreed to bring the prepared identification to Lorraine at the hospital to which she was taking Delphine.

Lastly, she asked Merkel to send a driver and a car to Delphine’s apartment. She knew that she couldn’t hail a taxi, and calling an ambulance would reveal too much.

When Lorraine hung up with Merkel, she and Delphine rehearsed the specifics of the name, birthday and address that Delphine would provide if asked. And they agreed on the specifics of how Delphine came to be shot.

#### \-------------------

As soon as the driver dropped off the women at the hospital, Lorraine carried Delphine into the emergency room entrance. Because of the amount of blood covering Delphine’s leg, she was placed on a gurney and taken back to be evaluated immediately. Lorraine yelled before she was taken back, “Don’t worry Emilie, I’ll take care of the paperwork and come back as soon as I can.”

When Delphine was out of her sight, she felt a powerful wave of nausea come over her. She struggled to maintain her concentration as the admitting nurse completed paperwork.

“How was she shot?”

“We were walking into her flat when gunshots were fired. We ducked into her doorway, and noticed that she had been shot. It took a while for me to convince Emilie that we had to come to a hospital. She did not want to leave the safety of her flat, as I’m sure you understand.”

“I will need some identification.”

“I have Emilie’s brother retrieving it now … we left in such a hurry …”

“Yes, well you will need to speak with a police officer. One has been summoned.”

“Can I go back to see her?”

“Let me check. Please wait right here.” The nurse left Lorraine to determine whether Delphine had been taken in for surgery. She returned just two minutes later.

“I’m afraid that your friend is in surgery. You will have to wait until she’s taken up to a recovery room.”

“How long will that take?”

“You should be able to see her in two hours.” Lorraine wanted to punch the nurse, to force her way back to see Delphine. She decided to wait outside for Merkel instead. At least she could smoke out there.

When he arrived, he could see the worry on Lorraine’s face. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks. And thanks for doing this so quickly.”

“No problem. I also brought an ID for you. I hope you’ve not been letting your American accent slip out. You’re now a British national.”

“Thanks for thinking of that. Apparently I’ll have to speak to the police. You Germans can’t let anything go unanswered, can you?” Lorraine paused to inhale deeply. “And I’ve been trying to speak in German, so I’m sure the folks here have no idea where I’m from.” She smiled weakly.

“Is Delphine going to be okay?”

“I think so, but the leg injury was too bad to treat at home. I better go inside, and share this.” She held up the passport. “Danke.”

“Gern geschehen.”

Lorraine didn’t hear him. She was already deep in thought.

#### \-------------------

Delphine woke up about an hour after her surgery was complete, and found that she was alone in a recovery room. Fighting nausea and confusion, she found it easier to just fall back asleep.

#### \-------------------

When Delphine awoke again, she was in a hospital room. The lights were turned down; there was no light coming through the window.

Trying to rub the grogginess out of her eyes, Delphine’s movements alerted Lorraine, who hopped up out of her chair to lean over the edge of the bed.

“How are you, sleepy head?” Lorraine was staring into Delphine’s eyes.

“I am … tired. And cold. And you are freaking me out, looking into my eyes like that.”

Lorraine finally exhaled and leaned back a bit, smiling at Delphine’s complaint. “Well, I’m glad to see that you’re feeling feisty.”

“I can’t believe you’re still here. How long have you been waiting?” Delphine closed her eyes and leaned back, the short conversation having taken its toll on her.

“Four hours or so.”

“I cannot believe you are … still …” Delphine never finished her sentence. She had fallen asleep again.

#### \-------------------

Delphine looked around her hospital room, to get her bearings. That’s when she noticed that the chair was pulled close to the edge of the bed. She was surprised to see Lorraine’s large frame curled up in the chair, her head resting at the foot of Delphine’s bed.

As Delphine was trying to decide whether to wake Lorraine, a nurse came into her room.

“I need to check your temperature and blood pressure.” The nurse looked down at Lorraine’s sleeping form. “She was up late. I am not surprised that she is able to sleep in that position.”

Their talking caused Lorraine to stir. She lifted her head, struggling to open her eyes. She yawned and then stood to stretch. When the nurse turned to exit, Lorraine stopped her to ask when the surgeon would be coming in to see Delphine. “He will be in within the next hour.”

When the nurse left, Lorraine’s lips curled up at the edges in a subtle smile. Delphine leaned back in order to scrutinize her. She let out a playful groan. “I think you can relax now. I lived.”

“What makes you think I’m not relaxed?”

“You have never smiled at me this much.”

“I _was_ worried about you … _Emilie_. I still am. I want to speak to the doctor.” Lorraine moved to hold Delphine’s hands in her own. “I’m so glad that we brought you to the hospital.”

Delphine smiled this time. “Thank you for waiting with me.”

“Do you want anything? Water? Blankets or pillows?”

“No, I’m fine. Just stay with me until the surgeon comes in.” Delphine lowered her voice to a whisper. “What happened yesterday? We were on competing assignments?”

Lorraine looked over to the open door and decided to hold off on answering until she could close it. However when she stood to do so, Delphine grabbed her hands and held tightly. “Never mind. Just stay here. It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay, but I need to ask … is there someone I should notify? About what happened to you?”

Delphine thought about Lorraine’s question for several seconds. “No, I am sure that my superiors are already aware of what happened. They know that you brought me here, that you are with me.”

After a short pause, Lorraine added, “Mine too. I’m sure they’re waiting on me to check in.”

Delphine and Lorraine spoke quietly off and on for the next hour. Their conversation was interspersed with several long, quiet breaks in the conversation. During the silent moments, Lorraine leaned to place soft kisses on Delphine’s hands or her forehead. It was while she was kissing the young French woman’s forehead that the surgeon walked in. He cleared his throat to give the women a moment to adjust to his arrival.

“Ms. Hébert, I’m Doctor Olivier. I’m glad to see that you look well.” The doctor was a pleasant looking middle-aged man.

“Thank you, doctor. This is my … friend, Lorraine.”

The doctor gave Lorraine a curt nod. “Are you okay if she stays? To listen to our conversation?”

“Yes, I insist that she does.”

“Very well. You are a very lucky woman. It seems that two bullets tried their best to inflict serious harm to you, but you managed to escape with only flesh wounds.”

Delphine looked down, “Yes, well …”

“So tell me, Emilie, I noticed another neck wound as I was repairing the damage inflicted yesterday. And while it was repaired quite skillfully with plastic surgery, I have to ask if your new injuries are related. If you are the victim of assault, either earlier or yesterday …”

Lorraine stood up to her fullest height and closed her fists. Because Delphine still held her hands in her own, she was able to pat Lorraine’s hands to prevent an escalation in the conversation.

“No they are not related at all. I live in a terribly unsafe neighborhood.” She looked down to her lap, feigning anxiety, “I still cannot speak about it … my first neck injury.”

The doctor shifted his weight, to let both women know that he didn’t believe what Delphine said. He shifted his gaze between both women, giving both an opportunity to offer more information. When neither did so, he sighed. “Well then, you suffered a gunshot to both your neck and lower left leg. The leg injury was the more significant of the two. I was able to repair the peroneal artery, which supplies oxygenated blood to your calf muscles and ankle…” He continued to explain the extent of Delphine’s injuries, how he repaired them surgically, and the recovery plan.

After several minutes of speaking, the doctor stopped to ask Delphine a question. “Emilie, do you have any questions?”

“Yes Doctor Olivier, I do. How soon before I can have sex?”

Lorraine closed her eyes and exhaled as softly as possible.

“You can resume sexual activity at any time within reason.”

“What does that mean? Next month? Today?” Delphine continued.

Lorraine shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

The doctor smiled before answering, “Please wait until after you are discharged. And after that, try it when you feel ready. If you become dizzy, short of breath or tired, wait until you feel better.”

Delphine looked to Lorraine briefly as she thought about the doctor’s advice. After a moment, she turned to face him again. “But I always become dizzy, short of breath and tired when we have sex.”

At this, Doctor Olivier actually chuckled. “Then you can continue until you become _unusually_ dizzy or tired.”

“Is there anything that we should avoid?” At this question, Lorraine removed a hand from Delphine’s and touched her fingers to her forehead. She closed her eyes momentarily. The doctor didn’t answer, the silence signaling that he was waiting for Lorraine to reopen her eyes and become an active participant, if only as listener, of the conversation.

“Limit sexual positions to those that do not require you to bear weight on your leg. Do not strain your leg or neck in any way. Avoid applying any unusual pressure to either injury.” The doctor ended his advice somewhat abruptly, as if he wanted to speak further. He directed his next words to Delphine, but looked directly at Lorraine as he spoke them. “Ms. Hébert, maybe consider taking on a more passive role until after your follow-up exam.” Then he turned back to Delphine. “Any further questions?”

“No that is all for now. Thank you.” Delphine smiled broadly.

After the doctor left, Lorraine looked at Delphine indulgently. “You could have warned me …”

“Since when does sex embarrass you? And anyway, I cannot stop thinking about it. I have the most unspeakable thoughts running through my mind right now.” Delphine smiled seductively at Lorraine. She raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you go close the door?”

“You heard what the doctor said, he wants you to wait!”

“He did not say that because of concerns about my health. He just wants to keep us from disturbing others. We will be extra quiet.” Delphine took Lorraine’s hand, the one she was still holding onto, and pulled it toward her lips. She maneuvered Lorraine’s index finger in between her lips and touched her tongue to its tip.

“I am not going to draw any more unnecessary attention to you. The administrators at this hospital are already skeptical about who we are.” Lorraine gently pulled her hand away, but leaned in for a kiss. After several seconds of capturing each other’s lips in their own, Lorraine allowed Delphine to enter her mouth with her tongue. She responded by exploring Delphine’s mouth with her own tongue, and licked along her gums, the roof of her mouth, and the edge of her tongue. Lorraine reluctantly ended the kiss after several minutes only to catch her breath.

“I should shower. And change clothes. And sleep.” Lorraine was thinking of all the things she needed to do. She also needed to find out what went wrong with the operation … and how it led to Delphine being shot.

“Stay at my place.”

Lorraine considered the offer. “I will. I’ll get your apartment ready for you. But I’ll be back later today.”

#### \--------- Three days later ----------

“Are you sure about this?” Both women were naked in Delphine’s bed. Lorraine luxuriated in the feel and smell of the smaller woman next to her. The warmth generated along the length of their bodies served to weaken her resolve to _take it easy_ on a recuperating Delphine. Lorraine was only too aware that this was the most time they had spent together without fucking. She certainly didn’t want to wait longer.

Instead of answering, the younger woman moved Lorraine’s hand down to her crotch. Delphine was so ready that her wetness began to cover her inner thighs. Lorraine completely covered her fingertips in Delphine’s arousal without having to enter her lips. She felt her stomach tighten in anticipation, and her own wetness start to escape from her pussy.

Lorraine moved to cover Delphine’s body with her own. She looked down to enjoy the sight of her pale skin against the darker skin of her lover.

Lorraine could feel the younger woman move in order to use her hip as a pressure point against Delphine’s mound. She also arched her back to increase the friction of her nipples against Lorraine’s breasts. As her nipples became hard, Delphine whispered obscenities into Lorraine’s ear.

“Christ, I’ve missed you. I feel like I’m going to choke, I want to fuck you so badly.” Lorraine kissed Delphine deeply again, so that they could both enjoy the sensation of their tongues deep in each other’s throats.

Delphine spread her legs and moaned as Lorraine’s body shifted to fill the void, their legs becoming intertwined.

Lorraine used her nose and chin to turn Delphine’s head to the side, giving her access to the younger women’s ear and neck. The uninjured side of her neck. Delphine’s muscular and sinewy neck was one of Lorraine’s favorite parts on her body, and they both enjoyed incorporating its erogenous zones into their fucking. However, at this moment, Lorraine found that she was unsure of what to do … so she kissed lightly along its length. Delphine, expecting to be bitten, groaned at the lack of sharpness to go along with the soft warmth.

“You don’t have to be _that_ gentle …”

Lorraine didn’t respond to Delphine, and continued to kiss her way down to Delphine’s breasts. She intended to remind Delphine what gentle was _and wasn’t_. Lorraine took a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it before biting, forcefully. Delphine growled and arched into Lorraine again. Lorraine continued to suck and nibble on Delphine’s nipples until she spread her legs further, trying to rub her clit against Lorraine’s thigh. “I need you inside me right now.”

Lorraine moved to lie alongside Delphine again. She nibbled on Delphine’s lower lip, and then spoke softly into her cheek. “What’s that you need?”

Delphine took in a ragged breath, struggling to speak. “I need you to fuck me.”

Lorraine moved her hand to stroke between Delphine’s thighs. “You are so, so wet. You do want it, don’t you?”

Delphine placed her hands on Lorraine’s shoulders, to signal her readiness. “No, you do not understand … I need it.”

Lorraine shifted her weight onto one elbow and both knees, to maximize her stability. She spread Delphine’s lips apart and felt her clit … “Christ, you’re huge.”

As Delphine began to reply … “I am …” Lorraine entered her without warning, three fingers driving into her easily. She pressed her fingers in as deeply as they would go, and pulled them back out. Delphine made a guttural sound, as much from shock as from overwhelming pleasure. Her hands moved involuntarily to grab at Lorraine’s back muscles.

As she established a rhythm, Lorraine tried to thrust deeper with each stroke. Lorraine let it be known that she wasn’t satisfied, that she craved a more profound connection to Delphine. “Open your legs, more.”

Delphine complied, and Lorraine slid her body down slightly to take full advantage of the greater access being given to her. Delphine begin to roll her hips in response, raising them in time with Lorraine’s thrusts.

Lorraine slowed her thrusts, and Delphine whimpered. “Hey, you need to stop. Don’t put your weight on your legs.” Delphine groaned, and reached an arm down to force Lorraine’s hand deeper into her cunt again. Lorraine stopped all movement. “Relax.” It was a command.

When Delphine’s body slackened into the mattress, Lorraine again moved to straddle her leg. She entered more deeply than she had with all previous thrusts. Lorraine built up to a tempo that was relentless, but seemed to be exactly what Delphine needed. The tempo kept pace with Lorraine’s heavy breathing, Delphine’s moans and the slippery sounds of fucking.

Lorraine became aware of the signs that Delphine was rushing toward orgasm … her moans quieted, her breathing slowed, her pussy became warm and swollen. Lorraine looked for her favorite visual cues, and was rewarded by the sight of a blush spreading across Delphine’s cheeks and chest, and by the pertness of her nipples giving way to a stiff tautness.

Lorraine knew this was her moment. She moved up to place her hand over Delphine’s nose and mouth, eliminating her ability to breathe. Lorraine slowed her thrusts, curling her fingers toward the front of Delphine’s cunt. The only sound remaining was the wetness of fingers sliding into pussy.

After only a few deep thrusts, Lorraine felt it … a small tremor as Delphine contracted around her fingertips. And then the contraction extended down as Delphine’s pussy squeezed along the length of Lorraine’s fingers. The initial contraction seemed to last for several seconds. Lorraine moved in to take a nipple in between her teeth.

Things picked up pace quickly thereafter … Delphine arched her back, and she growled Lorraine’s name. And when she came, warm wetness coated Lorraine’s hand as Delphine’s pussy tremored around the fingers still buried deep within her.

When the contractions slowed, Lorraine slowly removed the hand covering Delphine’s nose and mouth. She breathed in deeply, needing to replenish the oxygen to her limbs. Lorraine released the nipple and moved up to kiss Delphine. That was when she noticed that tears were spilling over, running toward Delphine’s temples.

Lorraine tried to gently remove her fingers from Delphine, but the younger woman grabbed her forearm. “No, not yet. Stay inside.”

Lorraine stretched to kiss Delphine’s eyelids. “Delphine, I don’t know if I’ve ever found you more beautiful than you are right now.”

“And I don’t know if I’ve ever wanted anyone as much as I do you right now.”

“Like … right now?”

“Right now.”

Lorraine began to ease her fingers out of Delphine, and found that, true to her word, she was wet again. She began to kiss her way down Delphine’s torso until Lorraine found herself between the young woman’s legs. She used one forearm to push Delphine’s leg open and the other to hold her hips in place.

Not having been the focus of the previous fuck, Delphine’s clit responded as soon as Lorraine used her tongue to spread opens Delphine’s lips. Even though she was between Delphine’s legs, Lorraine couldn’t help but declare, “Fuck, I’ve missed your taste.”

Lorraine entered Delphine with her tongue, and savored her taste as she did so. Delphine whimpered and placed one hand on the arm resting on her hip, her other hand in Lorraine’s hair. Lorraine flattened her tongue and began to lick the length of Delphine’s pussy, slowing only as she pressed over her swollen clit. As she did this a few more times, Delphine turned her head and cursed into the pillow. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck … me.”

Lorraine switched tactics and covered Delphine’s clit with her mouth. She focused short, firm strokes on the increasingly engorged clit. “Lorraine, I … I am close.”

Lorraine entered Delphine with two fingers, and stroked slowly. The intent wasn’t to fuck. It was to give Delphine’s pussy something to grab onto when she came. Lorraine’s tongue kept a steady rhythm on Delphine’s clit. As with before, there were signals that Delphine would soon come, and Lorraine knew how to read them well. This time, Lorraine felt a nearly imperceptible pulse, with her tongue, in Delphine’s clit.

As Delphine’s ecstasy grew, her lips became increasingly swollen and her moans became louder. And when her orgasm began, her clit began to throb with each crest of pleasure. Her body convulsed so deeply that her shudders shook the bed. Delphine’s pussy again contracted around Lorraine’s fingers. Lorraine slowed her licking and stroking gradually, causing Delphine to tremble a couple more times.

When Lorraine could feel Delphine’s orgasm subside, she placed a light kiss on her pussy lips and then moved to lie beside her lover.

“Are you okay?”

“I do not know. I cannot think. Or move.”

#### \-------------------

Lorraine straddled Delphine’s head. Lorraine controlled how hard she ground herself against Delphine’s face, thereby controlling the amount of pressure that Delphine could apply with her tongue. But Delphine wielded ultimate control, with the pace with which she fucked Lorraine. When she curled her fingers to stimulate the front wall of Lorraine’s pussy, the blonde could no longer stay upright. Delphine looked up to see Lorraine’s cheek and shoulder pressed against the wall. Lorraine arched forward so that her weight was borne by her hands, on the mattress above Delphine’s head. As Lorraine came, Delphine thought that it was the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen her.

Both women congratulated themselves later, for finding a way that Delphine could fuck Lorraine and still be in compliance with Doctor Olivier’s recommendations.

#### \--------- The next day ----------

Lorraine awoke before Delphine, and raised herself up onto her elbow. Delphine was laying with her back to Lorraine. She gathered the young woman’s hair that was covering her face and neck, and pulled it back so that it fell on her own breasts.

She had a clear view of the sutures in Delphine’s neck. Lorraine slowly leaned forward to kiss Delphine’s shoulder, never taking her eyes off of the neck she thought so beautiful, now riddled with yet another wound. Lorraine solidified what had, up till then, only been vague ideas floating around in her head.

She stroked along Delphine’s ribcage, down to her hips. Eventually Delphine stirred. She rolled over to begin her day with a deep kiss from Lorraine.

Lorraine was quiet up through breakfast, struggling with how to broach her request. In the end, Delphine provided the opening.

“How are you able to take so much time to spend with me? I am not complaining. I am just curious.”

“I requested some time off. You were right, Kurzfeld already knew the reason why I wanted to do so.” After a long pause, “This is a weird profession.”

Delphine took a sip of coffee and raised an eyebrow as she peered over her cup. She sensed a change in the tenor of the conversation. “What do you mean?”

“For all the danger we face, we have very little flexibility with regard to our free time.”

Delphine didn’t respond, waiting for the point Lorraine really wanted to make.

“I think you should leave the game.”

There it was. Lorraine put the topic out there, and then waited for Delphine to respond.

“Why?”

“It’s too dangerous.” What Lorraine didn’t add were the words _for you_.

“You said once that we both knew what we were getting into when we took on this profession.”

“No, I said that you need to get out while you can, that this only ends one way.”

“We both became agents for the excitement.”

“This,” Lorraine pointed to Delphine’s neck and down to her leg, “is not excitement. This could have ended much differently.”

“And you? Have you forgotten all the times I put you back together?” Delphine asked incredulously. Lorraine heard a pitch in Delphine’s voice that she’d never heard before.

“I’ve never come _this_ close …”

“What are you saying? That I am … am more vulnerable than you? That I am _weaker_ than you?”

Lorraine took a moment to think before answering. She decided against it, choosing to change the subject instead. “I am only saying that I cannot see you get hurt, ever again.”

Delphine took a moment to consider Lorraine’s response. “You changed the subject rather than answering my question.” When Lorraine didn’t respond, Delphine sighed loudly. “So what will we do instead?”

“We? I’m not quitting.”

“Well then what is the fucking point? Why should I quit?” Delphine stood up to pace, and winced when she did so. The pain in her leg made her angrier. “Why the fuck should I be safer if you are still going to be out there, risking your life?”

Lorraine opened her mouth, but thought better of saying what she was thinking. That, yes, _she isn’t as vulnerable as Delphine_. “Let’s talk about this later. When we’ve had more time to think. I’m going outside to smoke.”

As Lorraine smoked, she realized that convincing Delphine to leave behind the life of an agent would be a process. Probably a long process. But she was determined to not give up until she convinced Delphine to do just that.

#### \-------------------

When Lorraine re-entered the apartment, she walked over to Delphine, who was sitting on her couch. She sat behind Delphine, put her arms around her waist and leaned forward and kissed her ear. She whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Delphine spun around and looked into Lorraine’s eyes. “You don’t believe in apologies.” She narrowed her own eyes. “Does this mean we had our first argument?”

“I … don’t … no? Maybe?” Lorraine clearly didn’t know what the _right_ answer was.

Delphine smiled. “It’s okay. It means we can have makeup sex.” She turned around to place her arms on Lorraine’s shoulders.

“What has gotten into you? You’re so … lusty.”

Delphine knew that her answer would prove both Lorraine and herself right. “Being so close to …” she refused to say the word _death,_ so she used Lorraine’s words, “ _things ending differently_ , it has made me want to fuck. I cannot stop thinking about it. With you.”

Delphine pulled Lorraine on top of her as she lay back. “I imagine it is the same reason why you want to fuck nonstop whenever you come to visit me.”

As she reached into Lorraine’s pants and lightly stroked her wetness, Delphine smiled at her with challenging eyes. She knew she had made her point.

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out that their difficult conversation wasn’t resolved, but at least it’s begun.
> 
> Battling writer’s block with all my fics, so if you enjoy this one, please drop a line and let me know. Comments, more than anything else, make me want to write more. Thanks!


End file.
